War of the Vampires and Faries
by servant of matryoshka
Summary: The Volturi declare war on Elysia. BACK ON!
1. Chapter 1

Aro sat down. "We are here to discuss the new tribe of vampires that were discovered a few months ago. They are powerful, and we do not know the full extent of their abilities. They can regrow their flesh when they are injured, but it takes a while. They are a threat, but they outnumber us greatly. If we declare war, it is not clear if we will win. They have this thing called a Pravus, and it's said to have the power to rule the world. What do you say to do?" Felix answered first. "Steal it. Without it, they will be easy to crush." Aro shook his head. "That's not it. The Pravus is a vampire. A boy, in fact. Half human, half vampire, with the power to rule. He will be hard to destroy." "Then send an experienced hunter after him!" Felix exploded. "Yes, but who? We can't risk one of our own!" "Exactly. We should send someone who has been a thorn in our side since he turned. Carlisle Cullen. He has no powers, so he is expendible. And with him gone, Edward, Bella, and Alice will be ours." "...Perfect. When do we send him?" "Tomarrow." "Good."

"Me?" Edward sqeaked. "Yes," Carlisle said. "I can't kill this boy, I just can't. It wouldn't be right. And I don't have time. So I want you and Bella to go instead. With your abilities, the Pravus will be nothing. You can do it."

"...Ok." Edward managed to say.

"Good." 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own CoVT or Twilight. If I did, Edward would be dead by now. ;P

They set out the next day. Edward kissed Reneesme goodbye. "When are you coming back, daddy?" She asked. "I don't know." He whispered into her hair. "Come back soon daddy," she pleaded. "Okay?" "All right." He rumpled Nessie's hair and got up from his crouching position. "We'll be back," Bella said. "Be a good girl for aunt Rosalie, Nessie." Nessie smiled. "I know." Both Bella and Edward left without another word. They didn't want to think that this was the last time they would see their daughter.

"They WHAT?" Vlad screamed. Otis rubbed his temple. "They declared war on us," he said darkly. "And they're sending two people to kill you." "When will they arrive?" Vlad asked. "Tomorrow at least." "This is bad," murmured Vlad. "What do we do?" Otis shrugged. "We can run away. We can hide. Or we can kill them." Vlad studied his options. He didn't want to run or hide, then there would be no way to protect everyone in Bathory. "I'll stay, Otis." Otis nodded. He knew his nephew well enough to know not to argue. "How will I find them?" "They will be going to Stokerton College. Look for these two." Otis took out two pictures of Bella and Edward. Vlad peered at them over his shoulder. "The redish haired guy gives me the creeps." Otis smirked. "Me two. Anyways, get to bed. You have a very big day ahead."

At school, the two volturians shared only two of Vlad's classes. Apparently, they didn't know who was the Pravus. According to Otis, the redish haired Volturian could read minds. Blocking his mind would bring attention to himself, so Vlad let Edward (that was his name, right?) look into his mind. Vlad focussed on Snow. Snow's face, her personality, her kung fu moves, everything about her. Eventually he felt the little presence dissapear. Whew, he thought. That was a close one.

Edward and Bella decided to sit with this guy named Tom at lunch. Edward thought he was the Pravus because everyone hung around him. It was probably because he was a bully and they didn't want to get hurt. The Pravus was probably someone who abuses power. Mary-sue (er, Bella) could see the boy sucking someone's blood and killing them. It probably wasn't one of the goths - to obvious Edward said. He was definately right. It was Tom. Well that was quick.

After school, Edward and Bella cornered Tom. "We know who you are," Bella whispered. Tom's smile faded. "W-what?" Edward chuckled. "Did you think you could hide for so long?" "What are you talking about?" "Oh come on, Mr. Pravus, quit the act! We know, alright? We know you're a vampire!" Bella said, annoyed he was denying it. "Pravus? What are-" Tom's eyes widened in recognization. "H-he...mentioned that word, that day. He said...he was the Pravus. Not me. I'm not the Pravus!" Edward's eyebrow furrowed. "Oh?" Then who is?" Tom didn't speak. Bella stepped forward. "V-V-Vlad! Vladimir Tod! He called himself the Pravus in 12th grade!" Bella frowned. "Guess you aren't him after all. Pity, I thought we found him." "Don't fret, Bella." Edward said. "At least we know who the vampire is now." Tom's eyes, already very wide, now looked like they would pop out of their sockets. "V-v-vamp...ire?" "Yes." Edward said. "A vampire." Tom shivered. "So...I've been stuck with that... that thing since kindergarten?" Tom fell to the ground. They didn't answer. Bella reached down and cupped Tom's head in her palms and forced him to look up into her red eyes. Unexpectedly, she jerked Tom's head to the side, breaking his neck. He died instantly. "Well, looks like we need to start over again," Edward muttered. Bella nodded. A dark, wicked smile creeped onto her face, making Edward shudder. "Yes," she whispered. "He shall be eliminated." 


	3. Chapter 3

Vlad slowly withdrawed from Bella's mind. It had taken a few tries, but he had managed to enter her head. Now he wished he hadn't. They had killed Tom. And now they were after him. He decided to make it easy and took a walk. He didn't want to worry all night, scared they would kill him in his sleep. He ran with vampiric speed to the alley they were at, slowing down when he was close. He didn't want to waste all his energy on running. Vlad turned a corner and found the alley they were supposed to be. But they weren't there. Strange. Vlad could have sworn-

suddenly he heard a small tap on the floor, as if someone quietly took a step. Vlad cursed himself. They must have been waiting ontop of the building he was next to. Vlad turned around and saw Edward and Bella. "Hello, Mr. Pravus," Edward said. "We have been wanting to meet you for a long time." Vlad smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cullen. You too, Mrs. Cullen. But I am afraid we will have to discuss this later, maybe, oh, a hundred years from now?" Edward grinned. "I'm sorry, but you can't leave, Mr. Pravus. We have some bussiness to settle." Edward lunged. "And it won't end untill you're dead!" Vlad evaded easily. While Edward was trying to stop himself from flying into the wall, Vlad placed a hard roundhouse kick to Edward's ribs, knocking the breath out of him. He followed the kick with a well placed punch to the face, knocking Edward's nose completely off, making him look like Voldemort. While Edward was distracted, Vlad propped his left foot onto the wall and levatated himself. At the same time, he walked (actually, he ran) upwards, traveling up the wall untill he reached the roof. He grabbed the tiles and yanked himself up. Setting his feet on the tiles carefully, so he didn't slip, Vlad walked slowly, trying to get used to the feeling. Edward's hand grabbed a tile, trying to hoist himself up. Freaking out, Vlad kicked his hand, sending Edward flying backwards with more strength than he intended. Vlad ran with vampiric speed toward his home.

"Damn, we lost him," Bella cursed. Edward just stared at her, wondering how his wife had changed from a nice, calm, ordinary sparkling pixie into a bloodthirsty monster within just a day. Bella just stared after Tod with a passive expression on her face. It was an expression you'd expect on a serial killer like Jack the Ripper, not on Edward's sweet Bella. But she wasn't his Bella anymore. Yes, he had seen her stare at Jasper with a longing he recognized. He sent the same looks to Alice every day. What Bella didn't know was that Jasper was sending the same look to Bella behind her back. It scared him, especially the dirty thoughts going through Jasper's head at night when Edward was supposed to be shopping or something. They were mentally scarring. Edward shivered, even though he couldn't feel the cold. "It's getting late, we should go." Her voice cut through the air, startling him. "Y-yes. We should." They left quietly, not talking. It would have been to awkward anyways. They entered their apartment, not able to glance at each other because of their failure.

Vlad entered the house gasping. Otis was reading on the couch. "So... what were you doin out so late, Vladimir?" Vlad took a deep breath and told Otis the whole story. Otis listened quietly, asking questions once in a while. "...So they've made their move," he murmured. "And they've only been in Stokerton for a day!" He turned to Vlad. "And what the hell were you thinking, going off like that?" Vlad stuttered something that sounded like, "W-w-whadya wha?" Otis just rolled his eyes, which was a first. "I think you should skip school for today, Vladimir. I'm going drinking with Cratus, so you have the whole house to yourself. Don't do anything rash while I'm gone!" "I know, uncle Otis, I know." Otis nodded. "And get some sleep. You need it." Vlad yawned. "I'm going to bed right now. G'night." Otis looked outside. It was dawn now, but he wasn't about to correct his nephew. "Good night." 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella glanced at Vlad's seat. Seems the monster's to scared to show up today, she thought. Amazing how someone so strong could be so cowardly. The thing was dangerous. It drank human blood. The fact that 'it' was half human didn't matter. It was a killer. And killers didn't deserve to live. The pravus was a thing. A monster born of bloodlust and thirst. Not a person. It was to evil for that. But what Bella didn't know was that Vlad wasn't the real monster - she was. And she would have to pay the price, sooner or later.

Vlad came back to school the next day.

He plopped down next to Snow who was reading a book. She looked up and smiled. "Hi, Vlad. Where were you?" Vlad didn't respond out loud. He thought to Snow, 'The Cullens.' Snow understood immediately. 'Oh. You didn't want to get in a fight. Why'd you come back?' Vlad replied, 'I think I can handle them. Plus it's boring at home. And I missed you.' Snow smirked. 'Same here. You coming to the crypt today?' 'Yeah. As long as they don't stop me.' 'Should I talk to them?' Vlad shook his head. 'To dangerous. You might get hurt.' Snow just stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend. Vlad smiled back. 'I don't care what you think. I'm talking to them in the hallway. And you are NOT going to stop me.' Snow smiled evilly. Vlad gulped. Snow knew how to scare someone, big time. He nodded. Snow just turned toward the teacher, writing something in her notebook once in a while. She didn't give the Cullen's so much as a glance.

-

Snow slowly walked toward where the Cullens were standing. "Hi," she chirped, giving them her brightest smile. "I'm Snow, Vlad's girlfriend, and I want to know exactly why you two are threatening Vlad." Edward tensed when he heard the Pravus's name. "If you're his girlfriend, then you know what he is." He said bitterly. "What?" Snow asked. "The part that he's a vamp, or the part that he's the Pravus?" Edward just glared. "Oh, you mean both. So what? Who cares what he is? What I don't get is why two fairies keep on trying to kill him!" She glared at Both Bella and Edward. "Now spill," Snow demanded. Edward told her everything, telling the whole story against his will.

"Ah. So that's why. So you two are just doing something because you were ordered? You guys are stupid. Why the hell would you do something that's so...mindless?" Snow scolded. "You can't kill someone you don't know. Especially Vlad. He's actually really sweet, he just doesn't want anyone to threaten people he loves. You just need to gain his trust. Then I'm sure you three would be great friends. He's been through a lot. More than you two." Edward chuckled. "I don't think that's possible," he said. "Did your father kill your mother and later came back to kill everyone you loved?" Snow asked sweetly. Edward shook his head wordlessly. "Then don't make any assumptions. That was Vlad's first and greatest mistake. Though I can't blame him." Snow said bitterly. Bella and Edward just stared wordlessly at each other, not knowing what to say. It didn't seem possible that the thing actually had feelings. The Pravus had threatened them, and this girl- this mere girl -was telling them that the thing was a regular teenage boy! The nerve! Vlad, who was keeping track of the conversation through the sparkly pixie's minds, chuckled. Those two were really stupid to think he didn't have feelings. Everyone had them, so why couldn't he? Bella and Edward walked to Vlad's house and entered without knocking. What was happening? Wha- Edward cullen bowed his head, and the girl followed his example. "We're so very sorry, Mr. Pravus," he muttered. Vlad tried not to laugh his head off at their expressions. They didn't look like they were sorry at all. Vlad offered a hand. "It's okay. You guys aren't the first after life, and not the last either." He gave them a bright smile, which neither of them returned. Vlad just shrugged and stared at Snow, who sat beside Vlad. "Did you three sort it out?" He asked. Snow nodded and got a plate full of cookies from the kitchen. She offered the pixies some, forgetting that they didn't eat human food. When they didn't take any, Snow shrugged and nibbled on one. Vlad ignored her and bombarded the faries with questions. "So what are you? Where are you from? Who told you to kill me? What do want? And who the fuck told you I was evil? Tell me everything." Edward sighed and explained how they were made, their abilities, how he met Bella, what happened after, all about Reneesme, the pack, and everything else he knew. It wasn't that he wanted to, it was just he couldn't disobey Vlad. Probably because he's awesome like that...

Afterwards, Vlad paced around the room, thinking. He finally said, "We need to tell Otis about this." Snow nodded, agreeing. "Who's Otis?" Edward asked. While Vlad facepalmed himself, Snow explained who Otis was. "So he's the president?" Bella asked. Vlad replied, "Yes," when he actually wanted to say, "No duh!" Geez. Even after Snow explained who uncle Otis was, they still don't get it! Otis entered the house at that exact moment. "Vladimir, I'm ho-" He stopped when he saw the two faries. "What are they doing here?" He asked, his face darkening. "Uncle Otis, we need to work things out. They're confused about what's happening between our two races. They think I threatened the Volturi. " Otis's eyes widened, then he laughed. "That's...preposterous!" He chortled. "They declared war on us." He told them. Edward glared at them suspiciously. "Why should we believe you?" He retorted. Otis just shrugged. "Believe us or not, it is your own choice, fairy." Edward growled at Otis's mocking tone. It was obvious that the 'older', more experienced man did not like him. Vlad just ignored them and stared at Bella. "So, do you believe us?" He asked. "Are you going to stop hunting us?" He asked softly. Bella snorted. "Of course I don't believe you," She scoffed. "Why would I?" Vlad sighed and stood up. "What a shame," He said in a soft tone. He sounded sincere. His eyes opened, flashing iridescent purple. Edward held back a gasp. "Looks like there's no choice," Vlad said- there was no pity in his voice. "You two are going to have to be rid of." He smirked at them.

"Goodbye." Vlad reached out a fist at them and squeezed. Bella screamed, a whole in her chest. There were black spots around it, like it was rotting. It slowly spread out, turning her whole body black. It crumbled before their eyes. Before Edward could react, the same black was on his face. Soon he was gone too. Vlad slowly turned around at the unfazed Snow and Otis. He grinned, but there was a bit of pain in his expression. "Let's go to the Voulturi." He told them. "We need to talk." 


	5. Chapter 5

Vlad groaned. "Are we there yet?" He asked miserably. Otis sighed. "No, Vladimir, we are not." Snow patted Vlad's arm comfortingly. Vlad smiled back softly. The three of them were in Italy and were heading to the Voulturi to 'talk'. ('Talk' was code word for 'kill'.) After destroying the two faries, Vlad had gone into his room and locked himself in there. Snow knew he had been crying. Even after all he had gone through, Vlad still didn't have a stomach for death. The only thing he could do was pretend to be cruel. Sure, Vlad had killed before, but he always cried for his victims afterwards. It sadened Snow to see her boyfriend suffer so much without being able to do anything. "Snow? Snooow~." Snow shook her head to discover that Vlad was waving his hand in front of her face. "Huh?" Vlad smiled gently. "We're here, Snow. Time to get off. C'mon." He extended his hand toward her. She gripped it and stood, stretching. They were in front of an old castle that looked like it was from a horror movie. Vlad whistled. "Wow, what a place." "Stop fooling around, Vladimir, and let's go!" Otis said. Vlad nodded and they walked toward the huge intimidating building. - Inside, Aro was waiting for them. "Ah, Mr. Pravus," he said warmly. "Please join us." He gestured at a seat in front of him. Vlad didn't sit, prefering to stand. "Your henchmen Bella and Edward Cullen tried to kill me multiple times. I would like an explanation." Vlad's powerful voice wasn't loud, but the authority and malice was enough to make Cratus wet his pants. Snow tried hard not to laugh as the stench of piss filled the air. "W-what are you talking about, Mr. Pravus?" Aro stuttered. "I do not-" Vlad cut him off by forcing himself into Aro's head. He smirked at what he found. "Ah, so you ordered my death." Aro's face became even paler, if that was possible. "I-I-Jane! Take care of him!" Jane stepped forward and smiled. A fierce pain rippled through Vlad's body. He gritted his teeth and stood still, concentrating fiercely. Jane's eyes widened and she let out a tortured scream. "Ma-master-he-help!" She choked out. Aro's eyes widened. "W-Jane! What are you doing to her? How?" Vlad smirked. Aro stared at him, seeing him in a new light. "Y-you aren't...you aren't one of us." Aro chocked out. "You...what are you?" Vlad smiled and concentrated, burning Aro inside out. His screams filled the castle. "PLEASE STOP!" He screamed. "I'M SORRY! JUST STO-AAAAAHHHHH!" His screams were all that anyone heard until he died, passing from this world to the next. It took only a few minutes for Vlad, Otis, and Snow to handle the rest of the Vouluri. As Vlad exited the castle, he thew over his shoulder, "I'm the Pravus. And no one will ever be able to stop me."

**- Hi! This is se-chan, aka senbei, the author of this story. Sorry this chapter is so short! And although it seems like this is the end, it isn't-in the next chapter *SPOILER ALERT!* Tanya and the rest of the Cullen's friends try to kill Vlad-and there'll be a little twist at the end. :) The next chapter will probably be the last, though...**


	6. Chapter 6

"They killed Edward and Bella!" Esme screamed. "They deserved to die!" "They killed Edward!" Tanya screeched. "The Pravus should suffer!"

"But we don't know how he or she looks like-only where it lives!" Benjamin protested. "So what?" Rosalie asked. "We can find out. Alice, will we find him or her?" Alice nodded. "The Pravus has black hair-I can't tell if it's a guy or girl. I can't tell what length his or her hair is either. We'll kill him or her for sure, though." Jasper grinned. "See? We'll find him, and he'll suffer!" ""YEAH!" Emmet yelled enthusiastically. He punched the air, and everyone else copied his motion.

"TO THE PRAVUS!"

"Vlad, they're coming. We should leave." Otis begged his nephew. Vlad clenched his jaw and shook his head. "They'll kill everyone in Bathory. I can't let that happen."

"Vlad, you're going to die if you stay!" Snow said. "Please leave." She pleaded. Vlad shook his head. "I can't die, remember?" "But the fortune teller said-" "Stuff what she said, I'm not going to die!" A fortune teller had warned Vlad that someone-probably Vlad-would die if he attempted to save everyone in Bathory. Vlad had just laughed and brushed it off as nonsense. Snow clenched her fists and punched Vlad on his pressure point, knocking him out. Otis's eyes widened. "What-" In a second, both Vlad and his uncle were unconscious. Snow dragged them to the Belfry, where no one would find them. She scribbled a short note and left, leaving Vlad and his uncle in a peaceful sleep.

As the faries walked to the town that the Pravus cherished, a tiny, petite girl with black hair appeared. Everyone murmured amongst themselves, wondering who this beautiful little girl was. "Who are you?" Carlisle finally called. A laughing voice answered him. "Why, I am the Pravus of course. Who else would I be?" The girl answered. "Give us proof," Carlisle answered. "We have heard that the Pravus's eyes change colors. Show us your eyes!" Snow smirked and made her eyes flicker to an iridescent green color. The murmuring grew even louder. "Are you just going to stand there and talk, or are you going to kill me?" The girl asked. "I won't struggle if you promise to give me your word to not kill anyone in this town." The murmuring got louder. After some debate, Jasper replied, "We promise. Now come here-we will kill you with fire." Snow nodded. The faries strapped her to a wwoden stake they had driven into the ground and set it on fire. Everyone watched as the fire flickered red, blue, and orange.

No one noticed the tear that ran down Snow's face.

Vlad groaned, rubbing his neck. "Hey-where are we?" He asked Otis, who was awake. He shrugged. Vlad looked around. "The belfry," he whispered. "How-" he noticed a note folded roughly into a square next to his hand. Vlad unfolded it and read the hastily scribbled note. His eyes widened and walked to the balcony. "Uncle Otis!" He called. In the sky, there were ribbons of red and blue-fire.

They had killed Snow.

His dear Snow, his kind Snow, his stubborn Snow, his beautiful Snow.

Dead.

Yet, he did not feel any anger-only deep, burning sadness and regret at not spending more time with her. Tears ran down his cheeks. He felt a hand on his shoulder-Otis. He handed his uncle the note. Otis's eyes widened. Tears ran down his cheeks even faster, sobs racking his body. There were only three sentences written, but they sent him bawling his heart out.

Otis read the note again, his hand shaking.

_I'm sorry, Vlad._

_I love you._

_Live for me._

There was no signature on the note, but they knew very well who had left it-only Snow's handwriting was so elegant, so delicate.

Vlad walked over to the bookshelf and yanked out a journal. Otis's eyes widened as he saw what it was. "Please, uncle." Vlad whispered. Otis shook his head. Vlad only begged with his eyes. Otis finally nodded, accepting his nephew's wish. He opened the book and grabbed the dagger hidden inside. Vlad laid down flat on the ground.

_I'm sorry Snow, but I can't do that._

Otis raised the dagger above his head and brought it down with all his strength, tears pouring down.

_I'll see you soon..._

The dagger pierced his heart as Otis chanted.

_... my love._


	7. Chapter 7

Nessie stared at the old house. This was it. The man inside this house had helped kill her parents-he would finally suffer the pain she had. She wiped her gun on her shirt and walked onto the porch. A man who looked about forty opened it before she could knock. He smiled tiredly. "You must be Nessie. You're here to kill me, I presume?" Nessie's mouth opened in shock. "Uh..." He smiled softly. "Come in." He motioned for her to enter. Weird, Nessie thought. It's almost like he wants to die.

Otis smiled at her. "Is there anything I can get you?" He asked. Nessie shook her head. "Really? No blood? I have O positive, AB negative, A positive..." "No thank you, Mr. Otis." She replied. He nodded and sat down next to her on the couch. "So when do you want to kill me?" He asked. Nessie shifted in her seat. "Umm...as soon as possible?" He nodded, pleased with her answer. "Um...Mr. Otis?" She asked timidly. "Yes?" "Why are you being so calm about this?" She asked, curious. He took a deep breath and let it out. "I have wanted to die for some time, Reneesme. I didn't want to live without my nephew-I just couldn't. I still can't," he admitted. "At first I had thoughts about suicide, but it just didn't feel right. I wanted someone to kill me-I didn't think I had the courage to throw myself off a building or anything like that. And then I heard about you." He smiled again at her. Nessie's heart swelled up-with pride, astonishment, she didn't know. "I thought you should be the one to kill me-then we'd both get what we want. You can have revenge for your parents, and I can finally have peace. It's a win-win situation." Nessie nodded, understanding. "I'll do it." She stood up abruptly. "Where do you want to...?" Otis smiled. "Right here is just fine." Nessie smiled. "Okay. This'll hurt, though," she warned. She pulled out her gun and shot Otis in the head. Blood squirted out, trailing down his neck and wetting his shirt. "Thank...you." He choked out. Nessie smiled, trying not to cry.

"You're welcome."

She let herself out, trying to forget the man's face and the delicious smell of his crimson red liquid.

Vlad opened his eyes and blinked. _Where am I?_ He wondered. _Is this hell? _There was a burning pain all over his body. He could somehow tell that he was alone. His body was rigid, upright, unable to move. What was he doing here? What did he do wrong? More importantly, where was Snow? she was nowhere to be found. Was all he did for nothing? Vlad saw something out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw a light-not very bright, but it was still a light. He headed toward it, forcing his body to move. After a while, he stopped. No matter how much he walked toward the light, the farther it got. He sighed and sat down, hanging his head. He could still feel the burning in his body. It pulsed through his veins, going through his body, including his heart. Not a very pleasant sensation. He groaned, clenching his fists. The burning was getting worse by the minute. Vlad tried not to scream.

Snow opened her eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight. She stood up and brushed her jeans. Looking around, she noticed that she was on a golden road, and the buildings around her were marble. What the hell? Looking around she saw angels. Yes, angels. They didn't have any halos or anything, but a weird light emitted from them. If you squinted hard enough, you could just see the outline of huge white wings. Amazed, Snow gaped at them. She looked around her, trying to see people she knew.

There was one person, wearing a light gray shirt and jeans, topped with an ugly purple hat. He's not supposed to be dead, Snow thought. So how...? Snow ran as fast as she could toward Otis. When she got close enough to touch him, she tapped his shoulder. Otis turned and spotted his nephew's girlfriend, the girl he had died for. "Snow." The surprise was obvious in his voice, and so was the pain. Snow grinned. "Long time no see, Otis." His face cracked into a smile. "You too. But where is Vladimir?" As he said this, he glanced around, searching for his nephew. "He's dead?" Snow asked, unable to keep the horror out of her voice. Otis nodded sadly. "Yes." The pain hit Snow's heart, followed by joy, and then guilt at feeling that happiness. "Maybe we can ask the angels." Snow suggested quietly. Otis nodded, agreeing. They worked their way to the nearest angel. "Excuse me," Otis asked. "But do you know where Vladimir Tod is?" The angel snorted. "Oh, the Pravus? Last I heard, the Almighty one sent him to hell." Otis stared at Snow, horrified. The angel walked away, ignoring them. Snow's eyes were wide, barely staying in their sockets. "What do we do?" She asked softly. Otis shrugged. "We wait and hope. That's all we are capable of now."

Vlad groaned and tried his best to extinguish the invisible flames that were racking up his body, but failing miserably. He didn't know how long he had been here. He had lost all sense of time. He didn't know if he'd been here for a few minutes, years, or decades. Suddenly, someone-he didn't know who-appeared in front of him. He-or it-had red, scaly skin and beady eyes, complete with a huge crooked mouth and large teeth. It was short, about the size of a five year old human. He-it-grabbed Vlad's arm and dragged him into a light tunnel that was behind him. "Wha-" Vlad croaked, before he was thrown into a huge red chasm. It was even worse than where he was before! He writhed in pain, screaming. Soon, he resorted to just panting-screaming wasted too much energy, and he was too tired to shout anyways. It was then that he felt other presences with him in the pit of fire. One felt dark, evil. It was also writhing in pain. It didn't have a shape or form-he couldn't see it, but it was there. The others were regular people, except for another presence similar to the first, except the dark feeling wasn't as severe. What is this place? Vlad asked himself. All of a sudden, he remembered a memory verse from the bible he had been forced to memorize at church.

_'And the devil that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone, where the beast and the false prophet are, and shall be tormented day and night forever and ever.'_ Revelation 20:10, King James Version

Oh shit. Please no. No, no, no! He was in the pit of fire the devil was supposed to be punished in. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Vlad thought desperately. _Why me?_ A voice, the one that usually came when he was thirsty, replied, _'Because you are the Pravus, Vlad. ' 'What the hell does that have to do with it?' _Vlad responded angrily. _'The God the humans worship is not as just as they say,'_ The voice whispered. _'That's not true!'_ Vlad protested. _'He died for us! Why else would Jesus would have come down to earth?'_ He said truimphically. _'Why would he say homosexuality is evil?'_ The voice countered. _'People go to prostitutes all the time, but are forgiven if they repent enough. But if a man had feelings for a man, he is automatically damned. Is that fair?'_ Before Vlad could answer, the voice replied, _'And what about murderers? If someone killed out of greed or revenge, they are punished the same way someone who killed in defense. Is that fair?' 'Still, I won't believe you,_' Vlad said after a slight hesitation . _'God is the only one I can pray to for now. He's the only one who can give me hope.'_

Vlad bit his lip, holding back a scream. He didn't know how long he had been in this pit, but at least he hadn't cracked yet. He had managed to keep his sanity, though it wasn't a firm hold yet. Whenever he felt himself slipping, he'd chant reasons to stay sane over and over in his head. _'I can't go crazy,' _ he thought desperately. _'Everyone else has. But I can't. Think of Snow, aunt Nelly, mom, uncle Otis, October, Henry.' _Vlad struggled to stay sane. The longer he was in this hell hole, the harder that became. _'When will this stop?' _He thought. Then he remembered Revalation 20:10. _'I won't ever get out of here,'_ He thought. Nevertheless, he kept his grip on sanity, even though that made the pain even worse.

You never know when something might come in handy.

One day, a dim light appeared in front of Vlad. Astonished, he looked around and discovered that he was the only one who saw it. He turned back to the small ball of light. It beckoned to him, urging him to grab it. Thinking he had nothing to lose, Vlad reached out and gripped it with his right hand. Instantly, he was transported to a bright, marble hallway. He noticed that the pain was gone-he felt perfectly normal. _What the fu-_ Vlad stopped. Something had caught his eye. Turning, he realized he was in a throne room. He gazed at the golden throne that was in the middle, with a lot of other thrones around it-but this one drew his attention because it was bigger, and obviously for the most important person in this little council. Why am I here? He thought. He was alone, with no one else but himself. Vlad sighed and walked up to the throne and brushed his fingers across it. It felt smooth underneath his fingertips. He marveled at the feeling. Vlad looked around, wondering why he was here. Someone behind him cleared his voice. Vlad turned and saw a man dressed in a tunic with flowing brown hair that reached his shoulders and a beard. The man smiled at him, while Vlad gaped. "You-you're..." "Jesus?" The guy finished. "Yes, I am. Nice to meet you, Vlad." "Holy shit!" Vlad gasped. Jesus frowned. "Excuse me?" Remembering his manners, Vlad sheepishly said, "Nothing. My bad... Why're you here, anyways?" Jesus (Vlad still couldn't get over that fact- I mean, it was JESUS for God's sake!) answered, "My heavenly father sent me. He wants me to take you to him. Follow me." With that, the famous son of God walked out the door, into the hallway. After a slight hesitation, Vlad hurriedly jogged after him. Jesus led him through twisting tunnels until he reached a marble door that was outlined with gold. Vlad opened it. It lead to a suite-and a very nice one in fact. Someone was sitting in a brown spinning chair looking out the window. The person in the chair turned it around. Vlad furrowed his eyebrow. Sitting in the chair was...Jesus. Okay... he thought. This is weird...and awkward... The Jesus who had escorted him left with a, "He's here, Father," practically running away. The second Jesus(?) said, "I'm not Jesus." Vlad's eyes widened. "But you..." "I am God, the creator of everything." He said calmly, casually, like he was talking about going grocery shopping. Vlad stared at him. "Is that why you look like Jesus?" He asked stupidly. God nodded slowly. If Henry had been with them, he would have probably said, 'Well duh!' Thank God Henry wasn't with them! "You're welcome," God said. When Vlad stared at him weirdly. God shrugged. "Umm...so why did you call me?" "Huh? Oh that! Well...I was thinking that you have finished your test, so I ordered for your return." Vlad blinked. "Wait...so when I was stuck in Hell, and that pit of fire thing, are you saying all that was a test?" Vlad asked, annoyed. God nodded. "Yes. I had to test you in order to see if you were worthy of your Pravus powers." Vlad gaped. "Bu...whe...why?" He said stupidly. God stared at him. "Because you needed to earn your power and your position, Vladimir. If I didn't think you deserved it, I would have left you there to suffer there forever." Vlad shuddered at the thought. "Um..." Vlad said timidly. God stared at him, waiting for his question. "Uh...why is homosexuality evil?" He asked. God smiled. "Who says it's evil? Don't believe everything some people preach Vlad. Some isn't true, like the belief that homosexuality is evil." "So all religons are wrong in a sense?" Vlad asked. "Yes, but some are right in their own way, too. Like budhism-sometimes I reincarnate people who please me." He smiled at Vlad. "Don't believe everything you hear, Vlad." That was the last thing he heard before everything became white.

"OOMF!" Vlad rubbed his head. Groaning, he tried to get up, when something pounced on him, forcing him back down. "Gah!" He gasped, struggling. Something smacked him in the face. The pain shocked him, and he looked at the person on top of him. The person had long, silky brown hair with natural brown highlights, and had dark burgandy lips, complemented with pale, flawless skin and large, beautiful brown eyes.

Snow.

"WHO SAID YOU HAD ANY RIGHT TO DIE?" She screamed. "THE WHOLE REASON I DIED WAS FOR YOU TO LIVE, YOU IDIOT!" Vlad stared at her in shock, absorbing everything in. Snow's perfect, long hair, her sad, enraged eyes, her graceful hands that were squeezing and shaking him so hard, he was sure it was going to leave a bruise. "DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS WHEN OTIS TOLD ME? YOU'RE SO MEAN, VLAD! HOW COULD Y-" Snow was cut off my Vlad, who had pressed his lips to hers. Otis, who Vlad hadn't noticed, was shuffling his feet, not knowing what to do. It was only after Vlad and Snow broke apart that Vlad noticed him. "Uncle Otis!" He cried happily. Otis grinned and hugged his nephew. "Vladimir!" He said, ruffling Vlad's hair. Vlad grinned. Otis pulled out of Vlad's embrace. Vlad stared at him, confused. Otis didn't pay attention-instead, he winked at someone in the crowd, out of Vlad's eyesight. "Vladimir, I would like you to meet..." He gestured at the two people who were walking to them.

"Nelly and Mellina."


End file.
